1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, more particularly, to a heat-dissipating device for hydraulic brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a hydraulic brake system of a bicycle includes a brake mechanism, an oil hydraulic cylinder and an oil tube which is connected to a brake handlebar. When the brake handlebar is pressed, the liquid in the oil tube is forced to flow to the oil hydraulic cylinder and the brake mechanism, and the brake mechanism is pressed by the hydraulic force to contact the wheel so as to make a brake.
However, the friction resulted from the contact of the brake mechanism and the wheel can generate lot of heat to lead to a high temperature of the brake mechanism. If the temperature of the brake mechanism is unexpectedly high, the brake effect of the brake mechanism is poor, and the brake mechanism is worse in structural strength and mechanical properties, thus resulting in risks of riding.
Therefore, to improve brake performance and riding safety, it is very important to rapidly dissipate the heat from the brake mechanism so as to lower the temperature of the brake mechanism. In a conventional heat-dissipating mechanism as disclosed in TW TWM284806, a heat-dissipating element is disposed between an oil tube and an oil hydraulic cylinder, the heat-dissipating element is formed with plural fins to increase heat-dissipating surface area, so as to help brake mechanism to rapidly dissipate the heat. In the above conventional heat-dissipating mechanism, the oil tube and a heat-dissipating element are screwed together via a tube fixedly disposed at the distal end of the oil tube. Hence, the liquid can possible leak from the joint portion of the oil tube and the heat-dissipating element. Additionally, the assembly of the tube and the oil tube not only is inconvenient in production but also can cause a limitation to the length of the oil tube. As such, since the assembly of the tube and the oil tube is completed, it is hard to be changed. More importantly, the heat-dissipating element cannot sufficiently dissipate the heat. The liquid from the brake mechanism flows back into the oil tube, and since the oil tube is usually of non-metal material so that its heat-dissipating efficiency is poor, the heat of the liquid in the oil tube is hard to be dissipated outside. Therefore, the high-temperature liquid flows into the brake mechanism in a next brake, thus degrading the brake performance of the brake mechanism.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.